


a heart that beats slow

by rue_undercover



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Jihoon, M/M, Office AU, Romance, nielwink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rue_undercover/pseuds/rue_undercover
Summary: After going through a sour breakup during their younger years, Daniel and Jihoon find themselves again face to face working for the same company.





	1. you left your mark on me.

If someone asked Daniel to describe Park Jihoon in three words, he would use the following words: heartless, bratty and self-absorbed.

 

Even though the boy has the most angelic face ever, and eyes that can make you feel like you are looking into a different galaxy. Don’t let his face fool you, Daniel would tell his friends. In reality, _Jihoon is the devil in disguise._

 

The first time Daniel met Jihoon was when they were both 20 and 18, respectively. Daniel witnessed the shorter at a Halloween party and immediately fell in love with his big doe eyes and gorgeous plum lips. The boy decided to go as playboy bunny, wearing the bunny ears and a bowtie around his neck. The taller thought the attire was bold and sexy, Daniel was then adamant to make that boy his.

 

After asking around for that boy’s name which he found out, later on, was Jihoon, he went up to him and introduced himself. 

 

Daniel’s best feature that he takes pride in is his tall frame and broad shoulders, therefore, for that night he decided to go as a policeman so going up to Jihoon was easy as he was confident in his tall posture and smooth talk.

 

He started flirting with the pretty boy and they ended up talking for the rest of the night, with Daniel carrying all the conversations.

 

Thus, Daniel left the party with Jihoon’s number on his phone and a promised date for the following Saturday.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That date happened, and from that day onwards Daniel and Jihoon, were now boyfriend and boyfriend.

 

But (there is always a but to everything good) the thing is, Daniel didn’t expect to start a relationship that was one-sided.

 

The taller soon realized that he signed up for the worst relationship of his life.

 

Whenever Daniel wants a kiss from the shorter, he literally has to fight Jihoon to give him one.

 

Whenever Jihoon gets angry, Daniel has to do the impossible to make him happy and satisfied. And usually, Jihoon gets pissed at the smallest things so that means Daniel has to spend all of his time tending to the younger's tantrums. 

 

Whenever Daniel gets his boyfriend gifts or takes him out to dinner, the shorter never acknowledges anything and just ends up giving him a forced smile.

 

Whenever Daniel expresses how much he loves him, Jihoon never says it back.

 

But Daniel loves to be pampered, he loves to be kissed, he loves to be complimented and he loves attention. 

 

Daniel is having a hard time putting up with all of this. And the amount of effort that he puts in this relationship, he is not getting it rewarded back.

 

It reaches to a point where Daniel is tired.

 

Daniel is tired of the tantrums.

 

Daniel is tired of his friends always boasting about how their partners welcomed them home with kisses and hugs while he has to come home to his partner packing his clothes because he is mad at Daniel, again.

 

Daniel is mostly tired of seeking Jihoon’s attention.  He feels like he is dating a raging robot who only knows how to talk back and snap.

 

 

 

So, Daniel decided to accept the attention that he gets from other people.

 

Whenever a woman would shove her chest in his face, he would gladly let her.

 

Whenever another pretty boy would sit on his lap at clubs, he smiles and nods.

 

Why should he reject that attention that he thinks he deserves when his own boyfriend at home won’t do jack shit for him?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nevertheless, Daniel was always a softie so he always feels like shit the next day when he wakes up, hungover. And every time he sees Jihoon, he feels the guilt eating him up alive.

 

Therefore, he decided to follow his best friend, Seungwu’s advice and break up with the shorter. Daniel realized that this relationship is already sinking so what is the point of trying to save it?

 

 

 

 

 

After having the conversation with Seungwu, the next day, Daniel decided to visit the pretty boy and finally do the thing that he should have done from the beginning.

 

“Hey Jihoon,” Daniel waved at the boy who seemed to be looking like a mess.

 

“You could’ve texted, you know,” Jihoon snapped.

 

Daniel sighed, rolling his eyes, “I’ve been thinking… I don’t think I want to do this anymore.”

 

Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows, “are you breaking up with me?”

 

Daniel’s eyes were on the floor while replying, “yes.”

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay? He only said okay? He didn’t even cry or beg for you to stay?” Seungwu asked with widened eyes.

 

“No, I didn’t even expect shit from him,” Daniel chuckled dryly, “here I am, sitting at the bar, nursing my broken heart on my own birthday while he is probably sitting at home, watching TV or something.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

If someone asked Jihoon the same question which is to describe Kang Daniel in three words, he would use the following words: rude, dickhead, player, jerk, asshole, douchebag and the list goes on. He would need more than three words to describe the taller boy.

 

Jihoon remembers how his stomach turned into a swarm of butterflies when the older boy first approached him at the Halloween party.

 

His eyes were only at him, making him feel like he is the most important boy in the room. He fell in love with Daniel’s eyes and the way they looked when he smiled. He adored the boy’s broad shoulders which always made him weak in the knees whenever he saw him. In Jihoon’s eyes, Daniel was way out of his league so he was completely taken aback when he saw the Kang Daniel himself approaching him.

 

Jihoon rarely got any attention from anyone as he spent his whole life homeschooled, having only a few friends with zero to none social interactions whatsoever.

 

He never thought he was good looking or pretty as he had to battle being overweight during his younger years.

 

He never had a boyfriend before or any form of relationship experience.

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon was intimidated by the fact that Daniel was really experienced. He felt bad that he never kissed anyone before or had sex, so Jihoon would mask his insecurities with a side of him that he is not really proud of.

 

He would throw tantrums whenever he felt like he wasn’t enough for Daniel.

 

He would not know how to react when Daniel took him out to dinner. Or when he got him gifts. He loves it all, but Jihoon just didn’t know how to express those feelings.

 

Therefore, when he realized how much Daniel was into him and how special he made him feel, he couldn’t say no to the idea of being in a relationship. He was 18, he wanted to fall in love so badly.

 

 

 

 

 

But Jihoon didn’t expect himself to be struggling throughout the relationship. Having Daniel thinking that he is inexperienced put such huge pressure on him.

 

Jihoon has never kissed anyone before, so when Daniel tries to kiss him, he always avoids it. It didn’t help, the fact that Daniel once joked saying “it feels like you’ve never kissed anyone before”. Because of that, Jihoon then decided to throw a fit, hating himself when Daniel got him roses and told him it was his fault when he was the one that couldn’t communicate and be honest with Daniel and tell him the truth.

 

Jihoon didn’t know how to hold someone, or love someone. As he didn’t know anything about relationships, all he knew was his insecurities and how Daniel will one day find someone better than him.

 

He would get pissed about the smallest things that would jab his fears and instead of expressing his feelings the way he wants to, he turns into the most annoying brat ever.

 

 

Jihoon felt horrible he couldn’t give Daniel what he wanted. He couldn’t give him what any normal man would want.

 

So when he heard from Guanlin that Daniel was at the same party that he was in the previous weekend with a pretty blonde in his arms. He chose to ignore that, thinking that Guanlin was still not over his crush on him.

 

Jihoon has faith in Daniel, he has faith that he could also be better for the older.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There came a day where Jihoon decided to open up to his best friend, Woojin and tell him how shitty he feels about being the worst boyfriend ever. Woojin hugged him and told him what to do.

 

He helped Jihoon buy a cute outfit to surprise Daniel with as his birthday was coming up. He helped the pretty boy buy decorations and groceries to celebrate his boyfriend’s 21stbirthday.

 

In the midst of preparations, Jihoon was surprised to see Daniel’s car pull up in front of his house.

 

“Hey Jihoon,” Jihoon cursed himself for not fixing his appearance before going out to meet Daniel.

 

“You could’ve texted, you know,” Jihoon didn’t mean to snap but he was frustrated with the fact that his surprise is half-ruined. He has been planning this for the older boy for two weeks now. He cooked dinner and the only thing he needs now is to make Daniel sit inside so he can wear his outfit-

 

 “I’ve been thinking… I don’t think I want to do this anymore.”

 

After that sentence, Jihoon could only see red. He doesn’t remember what he said next as he took his lifeless body back to the house, dialing Woojin’s phone.

 

Tears flowed out. And for the first time in his life, Jihoon felt his heart break.

 

Jihoon locked himself in the house for days. He cried a lot and he vowed to never let any man break his heart ever again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When someone takes away all your firsts, they are bound to mark you permanently. That is what Daniel did, he scarred Jihoon for life.

 

 

 


	2. we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon and daniel meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the love, I'm so grateful<3  
> this chapter is a bit boring cause i had to show the transition, i promise the next chapter will be more interesting!

Jihoon is now 23 and looking for a job. Woojin recommended a company near their place as he recently heard that they just got a vacant spot as a full-time employee.

 

Jihoon prepares for the interview like his life depended on it the day before as Woojin failed to tell him that the company he was applying to was one of the best companies in the city. Not only that, Jihoon was sure that if this company decides to not hire him, he is probably going to go through the stripper route. Desperate times call for desperate measures, they say. 

 

After successfully passing his interview, Jihoon and Woojin celebrate by going to the club downtown.

 

“The guy over there has been looking at you ever since we stepped in this room,” Woojin mentions.

 

Jihoon smirks and fakes ignorance, “what? Really? I didn’t notice.”

 

Woojin rolls his eyes, “you’ve grown up a lot from 18-year-old you.”

 

Jihoon smiles sadly, “thank God, I am so over that phase.”

 

“What was his name again? That douchebag who dumped you?”

 

Jihoon stayed silent.

 

“Kang Daniel. Haven’t seen him around since then,” Woojin answered his own question.

 

Jihoon took a sip of his martini and thought about the memories that were currently flooding his brain.

 

“Woojin, babe, I came to have fun not to think about who I was dating at 18. Anyway, the last thing I heard was that he went to the US right after he dumped me.”

 

Woojin stood up, “come on, get up, let’s go dance. We’re here to celebrate not to talk about our past.”

 

Jihoon smirked, “that’s what I’m talking about.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon wears his best suit. He goes through his morning routine which involves curling his lashes, concealing his new pimple that won’t seem to let go of his face and adding a slight pink tint to his lips.

 

He makes his way to the company by bus and stares in awe at the building when he reaches it.

 

Jihoon goes into the building and gave the email he got a week prior a quick look to find the place he is supposed to be in. Feeling lost, he decides to ask the first person he bumps into.

 

“Excuse me, which floor is this division in?” Jihoon asked while showing the stranger his phone.

 

“Just take the lift to the 8th floor, and you’ll know where to go from there,” Jihoon blushed under the man’s stare as he was quite the eye candy. 

 

“I’m Seungwu by the way. What’s your name, gorgeous?”

 

“Jihoon.”

 

“Okay, Jihoon, see you around. I would like to stay and chat but I have work to do,” Seungwoo gave him a wink.

  
  
  
  


Reaching the 8th floor, Jihoon realized the whole division that he is part of is situated on that floor. Before he does anything stupid, he thought it’d be better if he visited the man who was previously emailing him.

He went up to the receptionist and explained his situation. She motioned him to go to the first office on his right so he did.

  
  


“Good morning, I’m Park Jihoon.”

 

“Oh, yes, I have been expecting you. I’m Jisung. Welcome to your first day here,” the man clapped his hands in excitement.

 

“This here will be your desk,” Jisung showed him the cubicle next to him, “so I will be your neighbor. Your first task is to file out these papers. If you need anything, don’t hesitate.”

 

Jihoon smiled as he sat down in his own cubicle.

 

Jihoon can finally say he is stable. He is happy. He has learned to love himself and he is now more confident than ever. That’s where he envisioned himself to be when he was 18 and miserable.

 

It took him a while to stitch himself up, head to university, graduate and start a job. He is proud to say he made it.

 

“Oh and btw, our new head of division is being replaced and I heard the new man who is replacing him is coming from the US and will be joining us today,” Jihoon smiled sheepishly, not sure how he is supposed to respond.

 

So he replied using the first question that came to his brain, “what is his name?”

 

“Kang Daniel”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Daniel is now 25. After finishing his work in the US, he is finally back home to work as he was offered a good position at Seungwu’s company.

 

“Yah, Kang Daniel! I had to give you a position at my dad’s company for you to come back!” Daniel laughed as Seungwu embraced him in his arms.

 

“How could I pass up an offer like this?”

 

Daniel looks at the building in front of him and sighed, “I’m glad I’m home.”

 

“Come, let’s get your ass to your office. I designed it just for you. And wait till you see the secretary I hired for you, she is a bombshell. She has a big ass and massive tits, just how you like them!”

  


 

 

Daniel grins as he looks around his new workspace.

 

“And this is your personal secretary, Kim Sojin,” Daniel’s mouth watered at the sight of his new secretary.

 

Seungwu wiggled his eyebrows at his friend’s reaction.

 

“Oh, and did I forgot to mention, today I saw the prettiest boy ever. He asked me for directions and I think he is in your division. He is so hot.”

 

Daniel’s eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Speaking of pretty boys, weren’t you involved with one in our younger years?”

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me. That was a nightmare.”

 

“Oh, I remember him.”

 

“Nevertheless, the man I met was gorgeous as fuck.”

 

Did you at least ask for his name?” Daniel grinned.

 

“Yes, Jihoon.”

  
  
  
  
  


Both boys didn’t think they’d ever meet again in life, not certainly in a situation like this.

 

Seungwu told Daniel he must introduce himself to his new employees. He hurdled everyone out of his cubicles so now everyone was forming a half circle in front of Daniel.

 

Daniel’s left eye twitched at the sight of his ex who was forming holes now at his head.

 

Jihoon can’t believe his eyes. When Jisung told him it’s Daniel, he thought there might be a mix-up or just a simple coincidence. But to see _the_ Kang Daniel again in his tall frame is not settling well into his brain.

 

Jihoon wasn’t sure if he should resign on his first day or glare at the older, he ended up choosing the latter.  He won’t resign for a stupid douchebag.

 

“Hello, everyone. I’m Kang Daniel, your new head of division.”

 

Jihoon felt his past flash before his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

This should be a celebration, instead, both boys were glaring at each other and trying to win the game of who-can-glare-the-harder.

 

Seungwu whispered, “did you see the pretty guy on the right? That’s Jihoon.”

 

Daniel tried hard not to cry, “really?”

 

 

 


	3. it's our war zone.

“Jihoon, did you finish the paperwork that I assigned you?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“You sure are taking your sweet time.”

 

“Well, I always like to put effort into my work. I don’t just put a bit of effort and then leave my work to be, unlike someone I know.”

 

“At least I know when my work is rotten so I know when to leave it.”

 

 

 

During the next consecutive weeks, the company has become a war zone. Every time Jihoon and Daniel would see each other, it always starts and ends in an argument.

 

In the first week of working together, when Jihoon and Daniel saw each other, they tried to avoid each other at all costs but slowly they had to face the fact that Jihoon is now working under Daniel in the same company.

 

Now, all they do is bicker at every chance they find.

 

 

“Miss Kim, please tell Park Jihoon to get me coffee.”

 

Jihoon comes barging in Daniel’s office, “I am not your assistant, Mr.Kang.”

 

“Really? I still want my coffee though, or you want me to remind you who’s the boss around here?”

 

“Ugh.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jihoon, I told you to write a report on the new product we released, not an essay on how much you hate me!”

 

“Oops, sorry. I must have forgotten.”

 

“And you telling me that one of the reasons you hate me is because of my broad shoulders doesn’t make sense.”

 

“It makes great sense to me.”

 

 

 

 

 

On the day the company showed a 5% increase in sales due to Daniel and his team’s hard work. Among the gifts that were sent to the taller, was a bouquet of white lilies and a message saying ‘ I hope you fall off the highway while coming to work tomorrow :)’.

 

 

 

 

 

All Jihoon and Daniel did was fight. Until now, they didn’t have one full on proper conversation. And to make matters worse, Jihoon found out that the older now lives in the penthouse in his apartment building.

 

Jihoon doesn’t know what to do anymore. The man is everywhere, he is like a leech who won’t let go.

 

“It must be fate,” Woojin said.

 

“Shut your mouth or I’ll come shut it myself.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Working in the same company has made Daniel realize stuff that he never really thought of before.

 

Like how Jihoon likes to complete his work in perfection. He likes to make it easier for Daniel to check back after his work by color coding and putting small sticky notes on his work.

 

Like how Jihoon likes to drink his coffee black and always makes sure he doesn't forget to bring his colleagues coffee as well.

 

Like how Jihoon always offers his seat when they’re in a meeting and there are not enough seats for all the employees.

 

Like how Jihoon always helps the old lady that lives in their building by carrying her groceries.

 

Not only that, but he also realized how nice Jihoon is when he is socializing with people. It made Daniel wonder a lot of things. Was this really the Jihoon that he dumped a few years back?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a Monday morning when Daniel came to work with a broken leg. Seungwu thought it’d be funny if he pushed him down the stairs, which ultimately turned out to be not so funny when Daniel ended up getting a cast on his right foot.

 

Jihoon saw him and scoffed, “I hope next time it’s your whole body.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel was in his office and really wanted his crutches from the end of the room. His secretary was out on a break and he didn’t know who to call as he also knows Seungwu is out of town.

 

The only number he knows is Jihoon’s and Daniel was desperate. And no, it wasn't his personal number, it was Jihoon's work number. Daniel would rather die than ask for Jihoon's actual phone number.

 

He dialed the shorter’s number,  “um Jihoon, can you come to my office? I need your help.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon got his crutches from the other side of the room and helped Daniel stand up, “finish off and go home. Don’t come to work until you’re fully healed.”

 

Daniel couldn’t scoff. He couldn’t smile either. He couldn’t do anything as he saw Jihoon help him up. For the first time ever, both boys were in the same room and no curse or insult was thrown.

 

Daniel went home that day and decided to listen to Jihoon’s advice. He got a call from his concierge that he has a parcel. Because of his broken leg, he got his parcel delivered straight to his door.

 

What his concierge was holding made Daniel’s heart flutter. It was a lunchbox that included porridge, rice, mixed vegetables, and eggs. He also saw a note which read: ‘I am still praying for your death.

 

Daniel smiled.

 

Halfway through his food, Daniel lost his smile since he remembered what he did to Jihoon when he was a dumb 20-year-old.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're so childish and cute.  
> and jihoon is the queen of petty:D  
> thank you babies for reading<3


	4. drunk words, sober thoughts.

Two weeks pass after the porridge incident and Daniel is finally back at work. Everything goes back to normal. Jihoon still glares at Daniel and he still replies slyly to everything Daniel says.

 

 The only thing that changed was Daniel’s attitude towards Jihoon. He doesn’t try to bicker anymore. He doesn’t try to argue either.

 

Whenever Jihoon requests anything, he does it. He stopped glaring back at Jihoon and the shorter doesn’t know how to feel about it.

 

“Jihoon, can you give me the report on our sales for 2015? And can you please not write mean insults on it? I have to give it to the higher-ups.”

 

“I’ll try not to.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Wait, was that pretty boy?”

 

Daniel rolls his eyes, “yes, Seungwu.”

 

“You know him?”

 

“Kinda, we’re colleagues and he is part of my team so I am obligated to talk to him.”

 

“Obligated?” Seungwu’s mouth opens, “do you know that a lot of people have been trying to get with him? And you have the audacity to not ask for his number?”

 

“Um, I guess not?”

 

“Bro, have you lost your brain? You’re worse than me when it comes to shit like that. Are you even Daniel if you didn’t ask for his number?”

 

“I’m just not interested.” More like _I can’t be interested in my ex who I kinda cheated on and dumped a few years back_ , Daniel thought.

 

“Please tell me you at least asked for your secretary’s number? Her ass is out of this world.”

 

“I kinda didn’t,” Daniel smiled sheepishly.

 

Seungwoo pretended to faint, “where did Daniel go? Who are you and what did you do with him?”

 

“I don’t know, my brain doesn’t want any form of relationship right now.”

 

“Nonsense. This Saturday. I’ll round up the guys, we’ll go on a night out. You need that shit!”

 

“Seungwoo, I’m really not interested.”

 

“No, you are coming, Daniel. This is unacceptable.”

 

 

 

 

 

It’s not that Daniel wasn’t interested in his secretary or in the hot waitress at Seungwu’s restaurant. Women and men were all flocking around the businessman but he is just not interested.

 

With Jihoon back in his life, he feels a bit obligated to be loyal. He knows no way in hell Jihoon and him will ever date again. But he has this weird feeling that he can’t shake off at the back of his head. He is trying to pinpoint what the feeling is.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Saturday rolls around and just like Seungwu ordered, Daniel put on his new Armani suit. He also had his hair slicked back and made sure he reeked of Jo Malone before leaving for the club.

 

It’s been a while since he’s been out and today, he promised Seungwu he’d go wild like the old days.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel reached the club and phoned Seungwu to come down to get him since they always sit in the VIP section and Daniel needs Seungwu for the bouncer to know he is with him.

 

Daniel reached the table and saw it was full of girls and guys all huddled up together.

 

“Here you go,” Daniel got a drink shoved in his hand.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Now, my goal for tonight is to get you laid,” Seungwu said.

 

Daniel thought, _fuck it_. Scratch that, Daniel’s dick thought that. It’s been a while and he did catch a few hot women on the way so why not. It’s not like he is dating anyone at the moment so why is he trying so hard to be loyal to someone who is not even his anymore?

 

“3’o clock, I’ve been eyeing her the moment we came in but her eyes seem to be on you. She is fucking hot.”

 

Daniel let his eyes take him far right and Seungwu was right. She was gorgeous. Brunette, long legs and slim. Just his type.

 

“Are you gonna pounce?” Sungwoo yelled as the music was too loud for both men to speak.

 

“Sure. Why not?”

 

Just as he was about to make his move, he caught sight of two men dancing together on the floor. One of the men Daniel knows well, he could pinpoint him anywhere he went from his short frame and pretty face. Jihoon.

 

Daniel stopped in his tracks, the girl long forgotten. All he could see was his ex-boyfriend grinding on another dude.

 

Daniel didn’t know how to feel about this all but he just stared. He saw how Jihoon had his arms around the man’s neck. How Jihoon smiled seductively while giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Daniel was losing it.

 

The older squeezed his fist out of anger unconsciously. Daniel got out of his trance and changed his destination to outside the club. He wanted fresh air and he needed a smoke to calm himself down. He is not jealous, he kept reminding himself. And he shouldn’t be.

 

After one long cigarette, he decided to go back in but make a trip to the bathroom before heading to see Seungwu again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I didn’t expect to see you h-here,” Daniel saw Jihoon’s reflection in the mirror.

 

The boy looked wasted, cheeks red and hair all messed up. Daniel really wasn’t in the mood to talk the shorter at this moment.

 

“Hi, Jihoon.”

 

“Don’t hi me! You broke my heart.” Daniel’s eyes widened at the bold statement but he knows the younger is drunk and if his memory serves him correctly, Jihoon has no filter in his mouth when he is drunk.

 

“Jihoon, you’re drunk. Do you want me to take you home?”

 

“No, I’m sober. I’m fine, see?” Jihoon said as he tried to walk in a straight line but failed and ended up falling.

 

The taller immediately ran to hold the drunk boy, “come, I’ll take you home.”

 

“No! Kang Daniel, you were my first love. Do you know how much I loved you?” Jihoon asked while tearing up.

 

“W-when you broke up with me, that day. That same day I went out and bought you a cake and I prepared a lot of shit just to make you happy. I was so insecure. I wasn’t confident so I didn’t know how to take care of you properly. You don’t know how much it made me happy when you told me you liked me,” Jihoon sniffled.

 

“You went out, flirted with other people while stupid me would tell myself to have faith in him. I tried to change myself to be better for you,” Jihoon at this point was rambling, tears falling down his face, “and then y-you broke my h-heart.”

 

“And the worst thing is that, after all those years. I still feel something for you! I still love you. I feel so stupid and pathetic, you truly don’t d-deserve my love, Daniel.”

 

Daniel felt like trash. When he was 20 he only thought about himself. When he was 20, he was a self-absorbed asshole and Jihoon didn’t deserve to be treated this way. Jihoon is right.

 

Daniel didn’t know how Jihoon felt. While the younger was trying to help their relationship, Daniel only thought about his dick and his own feelings. He never asked the boy what he felt, he just assumed.

 

“There you are!” Daniel saw a short man come in the toilet.

 

“I was looking everywhere for him, thanks for holding him captive. Oi, Jihoon, are you crying again?”

 

Daniel saw the man take Jihoon and realized that he must be Woojin. He recalls the shorter talking about him before.

 

“Sorry, my friend always is a drunk mess when he is stressed. He usually does this and not remember a single thing the next day.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel feels like utter crap. He never thought about the fact that Jihoon was suffering from the inside. He applauded the boy for putting up a strong front with Daniel. He truly did get him fooled.

 

All this time he thought the pretty boy didn’t give a damn about him. All this time he thought the boy didn’t put any effort into their relationship. Daniel wishes he can take everything back. He feels so bad.

 

Even though Daniel fucked him over, the boy still managed to bake him food when he was ill. Jihoon has a heart of gold and Daniel was too blind to see it. Now that he opened his eyes clearly, he wants to ask for forgiveness even if it meant doing the impossible, that’s what Jihoon deserves.

 

 

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to post this chapter after seeing Light. Nielwink looks so hot*_*  
> Thanks for the comments and kudos!! I truly appreciate it<3


	5. you're the best i ever had.

The following Monday, Jihoon came into his office and found a Starbucks coffee and croissant waiting for him at his desk. Jihoon then read the note that was also written on his cup: ‘Good morning, Jihoon’.

 

Jihoon can recognize that handwriting anywhere. It’s the same one that has been signing his reports. Kang Daniel.

 

 

 

Jihoon is fuming as he barges into Daniel’s office, “what the fuck is this?”

 

The shorter ignores Daniel’s startled expression and carries on yelling, “are you trying to poison me?”

 

Daniel thanks God for the fact that Jihoon probably doesn’t remember what happened at the club.

 

“I just got it for you because I wanted to, can’t I do that?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why?”

 

“because last time I checked you were a selfish asshole who doesn’t understand the concept of kindness.”

 

“Can’t you just accept-“

 

Daniel couldn’t finish his question as he saw Jihoon spill the coffee that he got for him in the bin, “like hell I would accept anything from you!”

 

He did that before giving him a flying kiss and then slamming the door as hard as possible.

 

Daniel smiled at what he witnessed. He wasn’t even mad that his money just went to waste. He thought the scene that just happened was kind of… cute.

 

Even though Daniel expected this reaction, he still is determined to earn the younger’s forgiveness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The cycle went on for the rest of the week. Daniel would stop by a café to get Jihoon his coffee (black because he knows that is what Jihoon likes) and a single pastry. The same reaction from Jihoon then occurs: he’d make sure Daniel was in sight before throwing it in the trash can.

The cycle ended on Friday, when Jihoon finally came, barging into Daniel’s office again. Daniel felt a sense of Deja vu, but only this time a different scenario unfolded.

 

“You fucking lied to me!”

 

Daniel scrunched his eyebrows, “what?”

 

“You were there at the club! I was drunk, I don’t remember exactly what happened but Woojin told me he found me at the toilet with a handsome man with broad shoulders!”

 

“That doesn’t mean any-“

 

“I share my feelings when I am drunk,” Jihoon’s face softened, “what did I share, Daniel?”

 

 _Daniel_. Usually, the shorter would use his full name. Using his first name meant that Jihoon was being serious.

 

Daniel tried to open his mouth but Jihoon beat him to it, “there’s only one thing that I can share that would make you turn into Mr. Nice Guy.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For the next couple of days, Jihoon stopped talking to Daniel completely. Jihoon was giving him the complete silent treatment although the only form of communication they had between them was Jihoon’s submitted reports.

 

When Daniel opened the 2016 sales report he found Jihoon had written:

‘Why did you never tell me I sobbed to you that night?’

 

When Daniel opened the 2017 consumers’ report he found Jihoon had written:

‘You thought coffee and croissant would make me forget about what happened between us?’

 

When Daniel opened the 2015 annual report he found Jihoon had written:

‘I hope you get erectile dysfunction and never go to that club again.’

 

When Daniel opened the 2017 he-doesn’t-even-remember which report he found Jihoon had written:

‘What the fuck did you eat when you were child earning you these broad shoulders?’

 

 

 

 

Daniel reached a point where he would look forward to opening those reports because Jihoon’s responses were highly entertaining.

 

It went to an extent when even in his office, Daniel would find Jihoon coming into his office to put a report on his desk about how he is going to kill him slowly and throw him off the cliff.

 

Once Jihoon would see the taller’s reaction which involved him giving him his bunny smile, Jihoon would stomp his feet and leave.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After another two days of silence from the shorter, Daniel came in one morning to see Jihoon once again sitting in the older’s office.

 

“Why are you being nice to me? Is it because you pity me?”

 

Daniel’s gaze softened, “not really, it’s because I realized I am such a shitty guy and I am truly sorry for everything, Jihoon.”

 

“Why now?”

 

“Because I thought about what you said and what I did. I realized I should have never left you. Park Jihoon, you are truly one of a kind and I am so sorry I never realized that when I was younger.”

 

“You never gave me a chance Daniel. You said you put in effort. _You did_. But to save your own relationship, not ours. You never tried to talk to me or understand my perspective on things.”

 

“I did not and I am, once again, completely sorry.”

 

“Daniel, you fucking cheated on me.”

 

“I did. I don’t want to put the blame on the fact that I was young and dumb but I truly was,” Daniel took a pause before carrying on, “Park Jihoon, look at you, you’re gorgeous. I really don’t know what was wrong with me, I must’ve been blind or something. I mean, not joking here, your face solely is the only thing that can make me hard now. I got a lap dance last weekend and my dick didn’t move at all. Or maybe I did get erectile dysfunction…”

 

Jihoon giggled shyly which made Daniel smile.

 

“I don’t know, Daniel. I am still the same 18-year-old Jihoon, I am just out of my shell now. You will soon see fault in the same traits that you saw fault in 5 years ago.”

 

“That won’t happen. I know who you are now, Jihoon. You’re completely different than what I expected you to be. I just never gave you the time to feel comfortable and be who you really are around me.”

 

Jihoon sighed, it’s weird how he had so much to say all these years but no words are getting out of his mouth. He waited for this moment, but once again just one look at his first love and all the things he wants to say gets sucked out of his mouth.

 

 

 

 

After the boys’ heart to heart conversation, both of their lives changed 360 degrees.

 

Instead of throwing insults, not they’ve resided in throwing compliments.

 

 Instead of bickering, now all they seem to do is flirt with each other at every other chance they get.

 

Daniel even started questioning himself. How did he ever dump the shorter? Was he dumb in the head?

 

 

 

 

“Jihoon, can you come to check this for me, please?”

 

Jihoon reaches forward and looks at the files Daniel is looking at. He playfully bent so he can see the computer screen which was situated on Daniel’s opposite side.

 

Daniel tried so hard to fight off a grin from forming.

 

When Jihoon reverted to his standing position, he gave Daniel an innocent smile and strutted out of his office. Leaving Daniel going crazy in his office.

 

“Two can play this game.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Jihoon’s eye and mouth went wide when he saw Daniel wearing a new suit, his hair slicked back again and first three buttons unbuttoned. Not only that but Daniel made sure to pick a blazer that would enhance his shoulders which he knows Jihoon would go crazy over that.

 

“That’s not fair!” Jihoon pouts

 

“What’s not fair?”

 

“You know your shoulders are my weakness.”

 

“Really? I didn’t know that,” Daniel stuck his tongue out.

 

 

 

 

“I don’t see why you won’t just ask him out already,” Seungwu brings it up later at his office, “everyone knows you guys like each other, and I am pretty sure he likes you back.”

 

“It’s not that simple,” Daniel shakes his head.

 

“What do you mean?’

 

“I mean… remember the boy I dumped before I went to the US?”

 

Seungwu squints his eyes, “yes.”

 

“It was Jihoon, he was the one I dumped.”

 

“Oh shit, bro, that’s fucking deep.”

 

“Yeah, I apologized for what I did and I have come to terms where it’s Jihoon’s call. If he wants to do this, I’ll do it too."

 

“But from what I remember, Jihoon was at fault too. Don’t be so hard on yourself, Jihoon kind of pushed you to do these things. You were in a relationship and he didn’t really show you that so don’t be so mean to yourself about it. Communication goes both ways in a relationship, both of you were at fault, Daniel.”

 

“I guess…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love!<3


	6. let your walls break for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta include a bit of angst:D  
> i'm so dramatic

 

One of Daniel’s favorite things about Jihoon is how strong he is, or maybe how strong he always portrays himself. Even during his weakest points, Jihoon makes himself seem collected and fine which Daniel admires a lot.

 

When Daniel broke up with Jihoon that night, the boy managed to fool the older into thinking he was okay. While the opposite can be said about the older, as he is an open book whose feelings are always exposed, never hidden.

 

Jihoon will _always_ wear a mask that shows what people around him expect him to display. And even though he has everyone fooled, Daniel can still see cracks that he wants to help seal.

 

So, when one day Daniel comes into work and doesn’t find the shorter in his cubicle, he panics. Jihoon never missed a day of work, even when he had the flu and was dying, he still managed to come. That's just how Jihoon is.

 

He decided to do the normal thing and text the younger.

 

 **[To: Jihoon]** I was asking myself why does our workplace seem gloomy this morning, I found out it’s because you’re not here to brighten our office:D Where u at?

 

Daniel waited a few minutes until he received a reply.

 

 **[ To: Daniel]** Haha, so cheesy. You miss me?

 

 **[ To: Jihoon]** YesT.T My baby is not here with me

 

 **[ To: Daniel]** Since when was I your baby;p

**[ To: Jihoon]** You’ll always be my baby.

 

Daniel felt himself taking a deep breath before sending that. He didn’t know how the younger will respond. He is expecting a diss or something along those lines but what Jihoon replies makes him form a grin.

 

 **[ To: Daniel ]** <3

 

 **[** To: **Jihoon]** You still didn’t tell me why are you not at work today?

 

 **[ To: Daniel ]** I am not feeling well.

 

 

Daniel’s eyebrows furrowed, concern written all over his face.

 

 **[ To: Jihoon]** You okay? Is Woojin taking care of you?

 

 **[ To: Daniel]** Yes I am, Woojin is on a business trip.

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel doesn’t know what to do. He is not sure what came into him to be currently standing in front of the brunette’s door. He is not sure if he did the right thing by leaving work mid-way and coming to the younger' door unannounced.

 

He couldn’t help himself, he got worried. Jihoon is never "not okay". He is not even sure what Jihoon meant by that.

 

Was he ill?

 

Was he sick?

 

Was he sad?

 

 

 

 

Daniel knocked on the door three times and waited as he heard Jihoon's voice softly say, “I am coming.”

 

Jihoon opened the door and Daniel frowned as he saw his crush (he is not sure what to call him as he was still his ex) looking pale, dark bags under his eyes and lips chapped. The man looked like death himself in human form.

 

“Hey, Daniel… what are you doing here?” Jihoon asked, trying to make it seem like everything's okay when Daniel is sure he is on the verge of breaking down judging from his quivering lips.

 

“I came to see how you were doing, and I am glad I came. Are you okay?” Daniel asked while moving forward to hold onto Jihoon’s arms.

 

“Y-yes,” Jihoon answered with his head down, not making eye contact as the blonde was too close.

 

“It’s me, Jihoon. Look at me, “Daniel held Jihoon’s chin and raised his head so he can look into his eyes, “you don’t have to hide this from me.

 

Jihoon's eyes started to water, tears forming at the corner of his eye.

 

“I know I made you build a wall high enough so I can’t reach you, but please, I want to know what’s inside, Jihoon. I want to break this wall. Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

It's like Daniel's words were like a wrecking ball that has broken the dam that Jihoon struggled hard to build for the purpose of never letting his tears fall down. Daniel managed to destroy that dam in a single sentence. Tears started to stream down Jihoon’s face and Daniel was shocked when the younger put his arms around his neck and hugged him.

 

The older didn't take a minute until he realized what is happening and put his arms around Jihoon’s waist, muttering, “it’s okay. I am here.”

 

“It’s not, Daniel. I am not okay. I am so scared,” Daniel bit his lip at Jihoon’s confession as he hugged him tighter.

 

 

 

 

After making the boy some food to feed him since he knew the younger probably didn’t eat anything, he smiled softly at the sight of Jihoon eating his spaghetti since it took him awhile to convince him to eat it.

 

Daniel is not dumb. He has an idea to why Jihoon is breaking down and why he is scared. There is a high chance that it is because of him and Daniel feels really bad. 

 

When Jihoon finished his food, the older held him and took him to his room as the boy definitely needs to rest judging from the dark circles under the younger's eyes and his lethargic form.

 

“I am really sorry for making you do this,” Jihoon said as he sat on his bed.

 

“Jihoon, you didn’t make me do this. I _want_ to do this. I want to be there for you," Daniel said reassuringly.

 

Jihoon sighed, “thank you, Daniel.”

 

“Don’t, Jihoon. I want you to rest now and not think about anything,” Jihoon nodded.

 

Jihoon went under the covers and laid down on the bed. Daniel then sat next to him.

 

“I want to be here, Jihoon. I don't want you to hide your tears. I never thought I’d ever see someone so beautiful when they cry. Your eyes look even more gorgeous since the tears make them all twinkle-y and glossy."

 

Jihoon laughed softly, ears turning pink, “you’re still as cheesy as ever even when I am in this state.”

 

Daniel grinned as he heard Jihoon's laugh, oh how he wanted to hear that so bad.

 

“Anyway, before I end up asking you to marry me, I’ll leave. And, please, when you wake up text me. I'll be up in my pent-“

 

Suddenly, Daniel felt a tug at his shirt and his eyes widened at the sight of Jihoon almost in tears holding onto the fabric of his shirt, “please stay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel never once thought that he’ll be sharing a bed with Jihoon ever in his life again. The latter was currently sleeping in his arms, head nuzzled against his neck. The older couldn’t help but smile as he smelled the crown of the younger’s head, strawberries and cream. 

 

“I am scared, Daniel. I always try to conceal how I feel but around you, I just show you everything and that… scares me. You fucked me over in the past and I feel like by me even talking to you is a big risk.”

 

Daniel’s eyes softened at the younger looking up at him, “I am scared as twice as you, Jihoon. But I can assure you, there is nothing to be scared off. I know my past doesn’t really support what I say but I want you to have faith in me.”

 

“Trust me, Daniel, I want to. But it’s hard,” Jihoon said as he held Daniel’s face.

 

The older held into the brunette’s hand that is on his cheek, “I will do my best to make it easier for you.”

 

Jihoon nodded and rested his head on Daniel’s chest, “fuck, I am finding it difficult to look at you because I am so close to your shoulders.”

 

Daniel chuckled at the fact that Jihoon was trying to brighten the atmosphere.

 

“They’re fucking bigger than what I remember, wait..." Jihoon squinted his eyes, "have you been working out?”

 

Daniel blushed, “kinda. I release my stress by working out. I swim too.”

 

Jihoon stared at Daniel in amazement, “I wish I was as athletic as you. I can’t even swim!”

 

“I’ll teach you if you want? I usually book a suite in the Grand Hilton to relax and swim in their pool every now and then. I can book us something on Saturday, I can teach you there if you want,” Daniel looked expectedly at the brunette.

 

Jihoon felt himself blush at the question, “sure. It’s a date.”

 

Daniel smiled at the younger and nodded, “of course.”

 


	7. can a date get any more romantic than this?

Jihoon can feel the butterflies dancing around in his stomach. He is not sure whether it’s from excitement or nervousness. Maybe a little bit of both?

 

Both boys decided to meet on the ground floor of their building and they were then going to take Daniel’s car to the hotel and spend the day together as Daniel promised.

 

“You look breath-taking,” Daniel said in awe, eyes scanning Jihoon from head to toe.

 

Jihoon was wearing a long-sleeved shirt in the color blush tucked in his favorite dark blue skinny denim jeans. He also added a bit of mascara to his lashes (waterproof of course, they’re going swimming) because he knows the older has a thing for Jihoon’s eyes. Woojin recommended he wears his black beret as it made him look youthful and ten times cuter, which Jihoon agreed to.

 

“Thank you, you don’t look too bad yourself,” Jihoon blushed.

 

Daniel then extended his hand to Jihoon while motioning him to hold it. The brunette paused for a second and looked at the taller’s reassuring smile. He thought _fuck it_ and held his hand, heart skipping a beat at the way Daniel’s big hand fit his, fingers intertwining and fitting like a lock and key.

 

After they were both seated in the older’s car, Jihoon ignored Daniel’s stare and connected his phone to play his music.

 

“Jihoon, even though I think you’re cute and shit, but your taste in music is really bad.”

 

Jihoon pretended to be offended, “excuse me? Have you looked at your own playlist?”

 

Daniel tried to take the phone from the younger’s hold and after tickling the boy, he successfully removed it from the younger’s hands and changed it to his favorite tune, smiling playfully at the younger.

 

Halfway throughout the way, Jihoon noticed the way Daniel’s hand were gripping the wheel, they looked so manly and big. He didn’t know what was wrong with his head as he boldly took Daniel’s hand that was resting on the taller’s lap and moved it so it was now resting on Jihoon’s thigh, with his other hand still on the wheel. Daniel’s eyes widened at that, giving a slight squeeze to Jihoon’s thigh and keeping it there for the rest of the ride.

 

Both made eye contact and felt like they were back to their teenage years where they were still shy and running in circles around each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel unlocked the executive suite that he booked for the night.

 

Jihoon gazed in awe at the room, “wow, you come here often for this?”

 

The suite was gorgeous. It was massive as it was divided into two: the bedroom and the common area. Both can be opened to each other by a sliding door. There was also one ceiling-high window that decorated one wall of the whole room which looked out onto a stunning view.

 

“Yeah, every month or so, to relax.”

 

Jihoon inspected his surroundings and noticed that there is only one bed, he blushed at the thought of sharing the bed again with Daniel, “a-are we gonna stay the night?”

 

Daniel chuckled, “only if you want, I guess.”

 

Jihoon tried to shake off the dirty thoughts and decided to change the subject.

 

Jihoon nodded, “anyway, let’s change so I can start teaching you how to swim cause I am pretty sure it’ll be a pain in the ass."

 

“Hey! I have you now I am a fast learner.”

 

“Sure.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon looked in amazement for the millionth time now at the indoor swimming pool. The room was made of all glass and it was situated inside a garden. The light was shining through the clear transparent glass making a nice reflection on the water, which made it appear to be glossy.

 

What’s even better is that it wasn’t crowded, there were only a few groups of people. It made Jihoon sigh of relief as he knew he will make a fool himself with his amateur swimming skills.

 

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?”

 

Jihoon looked to his left and his mouth watered at the sight of Daniel shirtless next to him. He thanked Daniel’s love and dedication for working out and proceeded to stare at his toned biceps and hard abs.

 

He blushed at his snarky idea of pretending to struggle underwater so he can hold on to his broad shoulders.

 

Daniel noticed him staring and gave him a slight smirk, “Jihoon, my eyes are up here.”

 

Like a deer caught in headlights, Jihoon’s eyes grew double the size. Out of embarrassment, he turned, stomped his feet and went to sit on the edge of the pool.

 

Daniel laughed at the shorter’s cute behavior, “are you ready to learn how to swim?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Okay, just so you know, when you swim you use both arms and legs. For your arms, you need to be doing stroke movements like this,” Daniel said as he showed Jihoon the arm movement, “to tackle this, I want you to lie on my arms as I hold them out.”

 

Daniel held Jihoon and they both walked to the mid-shallow area where Jihoon can still stand on his tip-toes. The taller held out his arms and Jihoon lied down on the older’s arms. His stomach was flat against Daniel’s big, manly arms.

 

“You’re so small,” Daniel cooed.

 

Jihoon left his position and stood up, punching the taller playfully, “who is small, you bastard!”

 

Daniel laughed at Jihoon trying to hit him, “I like it though, I love how you’re smaller than me.”

 

Jihoon blushed at Daniel’s serious tone and punched him again one last time, “let’s do this again.”

 

“Okay, now, I want you to show me how you do the strokes. But at the same time, I want you to kick your legs.”

 

“Like this?”

 

“Yeah, but more like you’re riding a bicycle.”

 

A few more tries and Jihoon got the idea.

 

“Okay, now I’ll take my arms out and see if you can do it without me holding you. Don’t panic, I’ll be right here, so you won’t drown.”

 

Jihoon pouted, “okay.”

 

Jihoon squealed as he failed at his first attempt. He started gasping for air and it wasn’t long enough before he felt Daniel’s big arms embracing him. Jihoon's legs immediately hugged Daniel’s waist like a koala, “this is fucking scary.”

 

Daniel laughed so hard at the sight of Jihoon not letting go, “you do know you can stand, right?”

 

Jihoon looked at the floor of the pool and cursed himself for forgetting that they’re not on the deep side, “oops.”

 

As the younger got out of the older’s hold, Daniel immediately pulled him back in as now his arms were around Jihoon’s waist.

 

Jihoon blushed at the close proximity between their faces.

 

“I have never seen someone look so pretty while they’re all wet."

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes at Daniel’s once again lame cheesy lines, “is that what you tell all your girls?”

 

“If they’re as pretty as you, yeah.”

 

Jihoon’s eyebrows raised, “is that so? Well, don’t mind me then, go talk to your girls!”

 

The shorter got out of Daniel’s hold and it wasn’t one second later before Daniel grabbed his arm, muttering, “where do you think you’re going, shorty?”

 

Jihoon smirked and looked at him innocently, “you want to talk to other girls? Be my guest.”

 

Daniel laughed, eyes crinkling which Jihoon loved to see, “I was joking, no need to get jealous, you’re the only guy I talk to and no other person will ever replace you.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes softened at the older’s genuine words. He decided to break the the ongoing eye contact as the more he looks into Daniel’s eyes, the more he wants to kiss his soft-looking, luscious lips. Jihoon blames the cute mole resting under his eye.

 

“Want to see who can hold their breath underwater longer?” Jihoon asked.

 

Daniel gave him his bunny smile and nodded like a happy kid.

 

“On the count of three… 1,2,3.”

 

Both boys went underwater. Jihoon managed to open his eyes, which he will probably regret later because the chlorine is slowly killing him.

 

He saw Daniel looking at him.

 

Jihoon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he noticed Daniel was getting closer.

 

Daniel’s face bent down into his like slow motion, eyes closing slowly.

 

Jihoon’s heart skipped a beat when felt the older’s soft lips on his.

 

Daniel is _kissing_ him.

 

From the shock, he accidentally swallowed some of the water which made him push the older away so he can swim to the surface and breath as he was beginning to feel light-headed from the lack of oxygen.

 

A few seconds later and he saw Daniel follow him above the water, yelling gleefully, “I won!”

 

“What the fuck? You cheated!”

 

“That’s not cheating!” Daniel got closer to him.

 

“Oh yeah, then, let’s do it again.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Once more, they were underwater.

 

Only this time, Jihoon didn’t waste any time as he knows why he asked for another round. He grabbed Daniel’s neck and kissed him again. He felt Daniel’s hands snake around his waist as he pulled him closer.

 

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Jihoon felt he needed air again as he was struggling to breathe.

 

Daniel followed after him.

 

Both boys were staring at each other, giggling as they were trying to breathe in as much oxygen as they can.

 

“Who cheated now?”

 

Jihoon bit his lip at the older, fighting off a smirk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“This swimming thing is making me tired,” Jihoon yawned as they both sat at the tanning bed. It was already night and Jihoon will probably regret staying this long in the pool as the tip of his fingers now have turned into saggy sponges and his limbs are completely sore from all the kicking.

 

Daniel took the towel and started drying himself, passing it to Jihoon after, “let’s go change then and chill in our suite for a bit.”

 

Jihoon felt himself redden at the word _our_ , “sure.”

 

After changing, Jihoon and Daniel made their way back to the suite which was on the last floor. Opening the door, Jihoon gasped at what he found.

 

The room was filled with small candles, and when the brunette looked down he found rose petals on the floor that lead to a path to the balcony, which had a table and two seats.

 

“Daniel, what is this?”

 

Daniel scratched his neck embarrassed,”I d-don’t know, I just thought you’d like this.”

 

Jihoon covered his mouth with his hand to not show Daniel his ugly huge grin, “this is so sweet, when did you even manage to do this?” Jihoon felt himself tear up at the blonde’s romantic gesture.

 

Jihoon gave Daniel a hug and a peck on the cheek, “thank you so much.”

 

Daniel gave Jihoon a huge smile, bunny teeth showing, “I am glad you liked it, come on, let’s go to the balcony. I got us fried chicken, not really romantic but I know how much you like it.”

 

Jihoon laughed and followed Daniel to the balcony. Daniel pulled the chair for Jihoon and helped him sit. Jihoon thanked him for his kind act, mouth watering at the amount of fried chicken that was on his plate.

 

Jihoon never felt this happy, dinner with Daniel on a balcony with the best view of the city. He truly does appreciate Daniel’s efforts and him always making him smile and working so hard to make him happy.

 

“I really had to pull some strings for this to work. You deserve so much more than this, Jihoon.”

 

“Nonsense, this is way too much for me Daniel. I don’t know how to thank you.”

 

“You don’t have to, Jihoon,” Daniel held Jihoon’s hands in his, “you being here is enough.”

 

“I know I will never be able to make up for what I did when I was 21, but Jihoon, I am so sorry. Thank you for giving me a second chance.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit for the underwater kiss scene goes to skam, kudos to anyone who knows isak and even<3  
> thank you so much for the cuties that always comment, yall are so cute!  
> and thanks for reading babies:D


End file.
